Treadmills have long been a favorite stationary means for exercising. A typical treadmill includes an elongated platform with multiple rollers. A continuous treadmill belt longitudinally encircles the platform resting on the rollers. Handrails extend upward from the front of the platform for providing stability to a user on the treadmill. While walking or running on the treadmill belt, the user can grip the handrails. The treadmill belt can be either motorized or rotate under the force of the user. In either case, the treadmill belt rotates on the rollers in a continuous circular fashion as the user runs or walks on the treadmill belt. This process continues until the user reaches a desired level of exercise.
Because typical treadmill platforms tend to provide a stiff, hard running surface which can become uncomfortable to the user over extended periods of running, some manufacturers have applied a resilient coating to the running surface, such as rubber or carpeting, to reduce foot impact. However, these surfaces have not provided the desired level of comfort or durability because the running surface tends to retain its inherent stiffness and insufficiently resists the impact and shearing forces that are applied to the belt as the user moves thereon. Attempts to solve these problems, such as by using a thicker belt to provide a more shock absorbent running surface, have not been successful. The thicker the belt, the more power that is required to drive the pulley. Thus, to keep motor size cost effective, it has been necessary to keep the belt relatively thin. While attempts have been made to produce thin, cushioned treadmill belts, effective belts that can be easily manufactured and withstand the required impact and stresses, yet, provide cushioning have not been produced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a treadmill belt with a cushioned layer that is easy to manufacture, not too thick, and provides the needed durability and shock absorbing characteristics to help prevent injury to the runner.